


Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun

by likebrightness



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-19
Updated: 2010-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likebrightness/pseuds/likebrightness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>He should barely be on the edge of tipsy, shouldn’t be drunk enough that watching Katee dance makes him forget about his family. But the music’s louder than his conscience, the bass out-beating his heart.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Title from Lady Gaga's "Pokerface". Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/profile)[**bsg_pornbattle**](http://community.livejournal.com/bsg_pornbattle/). Prompt: Katee/Jamie, tequila makes his clothes fall off

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[actor:jamie bamber](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/actor%3Ajamie%20bamber), [actor:katee sackhoff](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/actor%3Akatee%20sackhoff), [challenge:bsg_pornbattle](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/challenge%3Absg_pornbattle), [fic:bsg](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3Absg), [fic:bsgrpf](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3Absgrpf), [fic:rpf](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3Arpf), [pairing:katee/jamie](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3Akatee%2Fjamie), [rating:r](http://likebrightness.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3Ar)  
  
---|---  
  
_**FIC: Russian roulette is not the same without a gun (BSG RPF, Katee/Jamie, R)**_  
 **Title:** Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun  
 **Author:** [](http://olaf47.livejournal.com/profile)[**olaf47**](http://olaf47.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** RPF, _Battlestar Galactica_  
 **Pairing:** Katee Sackhoff/Jamie Bamber, implied Katee Sackhoff/Tricia Helfer  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Summary:** _He should barely be on the edge of tipsy, shouldn’t be drunk enough that watching Katee dance makes him forget about his family. But the music’s louder than his conscience, the bass out-beating his heart._  
 **Disclaimer:** This is a work of fiction involving real people. All events are fictional.  


  
  
He’s not even drunk, or shouldn’t be, anyway.

Tricia and Tahmoh knew of some club that was sure to be full of people who didn’t care about _Battlestar Galactica_. It ended up more crowded than they’d said, and sure enough, no one even glanced as the cast of some sci-fi show arrived.

Everyone had had two shots—salt, tequila, lime, repeat—before heading to the dance floor. Within a couple of minutes, Aaron and Tahmoh decided it hadn’t been enough, disappeared and reappeared with four shots each, balanced between their fingers.

Katee complained about the lack of limes and Aaron turned away and said, “Fine, none for you then.”

“No, no, Aaron, I _love_ you!” she shrieked and giggled and took her glass.

That’s how they got here, with Jamie only three shots in but still watching the way Katee’s throat worked as she swallowed. He should barely be on the edge of tipsy, shouldn’t be drunk enough that watching Katee dance makes him forget about his family. But the music’s louder than his conscience, the bass out-beating his heart.

The club’s full enough that their backs press against the backs of strangers. The men mainly just hold their ground, keeping the women separate from the crowd. Grace is in front of Jamie, laughing and dancing with Tahmoh. Tahmoh’s tall, and Jamie has to stretch his neck to see Katee, who’s grinding against Tricia’s thigh. Their eyes twinkle, knowing the boys are looking. And indeed, James stares, slack-jawed, until Michael punches him in the shoulder and laughs at him.

That’s when Katee catches Jamie watching.

Her eyes flick to him, away then back. He slips to Tahmoh’s side to get a better view. Her eyes move to Tricia, but she dances like she knows he’s still looking at her. Tricia’s thigh is between hers, Katee’s arm draped around the taller woman’s waist. They’re both already sweating. Glistening really, the slick sheen only visible when the strobe light flashes.

Jamie can see the way Tricia shivers when Katee pulls her that much closer, moves her hips just like that. It makes him wonder—a vision of Katee naked on a bed with Tricia’s head between her legs sudden in his mind. But Katee looks back at him and it doesn’t seem to be Tricia she’s really seducing tonight.

The beat is steady, pounding. Katee wets her lips and that’s it, Jamie moves in closer, brushes against Tricia as he passes. She doesn’t open her eyes until he pulls Katee back from her a little, like she had forgotten anything but the feel of Katee against her. She looks legitimately upset for a moment before covering it with an exaggerated pout.

“Stealing my girl, Jamie?”

“I think we all know Starbuck is Apollo’s girl,” he says and maybe it’s too possessive but he covers it with a grin and his English charm.

Tricia just laughs and only has to bat her eyes at James to get him to stop swaying and attempt to dance. Katee steps back, into Jamie and he curses under his breath, already half-hard. His hand drops reflexively to her hip, and after one moment off beat, their bodies start moving together.

Jamie glances to his costars—Grace and Tahmoh are still dancing, Tricia and James too. Aaron’s found himself a partner from the crowd, and Michael’s nowhere to be seen. Jamie breathes, hopes they are all too focused on dancing to notice the way Katee’s grinding against him. She does it with _purpose_ and he swallows hard.

She’s hot against him; he can feel the dampness of her sweat on the skin of her hip, where his fingers slipped just under her shirt. She swings her hips and turns her head, half toward him, eyes closed. He swallows a groan. The expanse of her neck is inviting and hidden from the rest of the group. Without thinking, he licks a line up one of the tendons, ends with a nip at her jaw. Her eyes open in surprise and he pulls her tighter against him.

He’d say something—tell her off for doing this to him in front of everyone or tell her how he wants to fuck her, he’s not sure—but he’d have to yell to be heard over the music, and that feels a little too dangerous. She looks at him over her shoulder demurely, like none of this is on purpose, like she doesn’t know what she’s doing to him.

“We should get another drink,” he says, mouth close to her ear.

She nods then leads the way, his hand in hers as they snake between bodies. No one notices them leave.

Katee doesn’t stop at the bar.

He glances around, paranoid, so he doesn’t notice when she opens a door and pulls him through it. It turns out to be the loo, and Jamie doesn’t get it until she slides the lock into place.

So this is really happening.

She still looks innocent, like they might be locked in here for a reason other than adulterous sex. They’ve never done this before, never even kissed off-camera. But his paranoia’s gone now, replaced with want. Katee wets her lips, because it worked last time, and it works again, spurring Jamie into motion.

“Fuck, Katee,” he says, and kisses her.

It turns out the little half-gasp from the back of her throat is Katee, not Kara. He wonders if she notices he uses his teeth more than Lee does. She tastes like tequila, hot on her tongue and they are not drunk enough to excuse this.

“Jamie, Jamie, Jamie,” she murmurs as he moves to bite at the tendon in her neck that started this whole thing.

He groans, can barely handle hearing his name on her lips. She smiles like maybe she was planning that, and unfastens his belt. He shrugs out of his shirt, presses against her.

“Katee—”

“They’ll come looking for us eventually, Jamie. Don't talk—just fuck me.”

Jesus, she’s killing him.

He thrusts into her hands, breath catching, and she grins and puts her arms over his shoulders. But he won’t lift her, not yet—time restraints or not, this may be the only chance he has with her and he wants to see her breasts. She complies, does most of the work getting her shirt and bra off because the lust in him makes his fingers shake.

“Fuck me,” she says again and he wants to, God, he wants to, but he catches one of her nipples in his mouth instead.

She bites back a moan, which just turns it into a whimper.

His hands push her panties down as he moves to the other breast. Her chest heaves with every breath. He needs her, _now_.

When she sinks down around him, his first thought is that his knees aren’t going to hold. But then he can’t think past _yes_ and _more_ and _Katee. Kateekateekatee_.

She clutches at his shoulder blades. He’s thrusting blindly, can’t focus enough to do much else, but it seems to be working, as she tears her mouth from his and breathes his name.

Someone knocks at the door. Katee’s eyes fly open but Jamie just grits his teeth and keeps going.

“Occupied,” he growls.

And then Katee’s eyes close again and she’s clenching around him, moans buried in staccato breath against his neck. He swallows and she bites his collarbone and that’s it.

When they get back to the dance floor, Tricia gives Katee a look but no one else seems to have noticed.

“You’re so sweaty,” Grace giggles and Katee laughs.

“It’s hot even getting more drinks!” She really is a good actress.

“Watch out with this one,” Tahmoh says, clapping a hand on Jamie’s shoulder. “I hear tequila makes his clothes fall off.”

Katee’s eyes sparkle and she _beams_. “I’ll be sure to be very careful.”

  



End file.
